Elven Love
by LeaMicheleLove
Summary: A Palladium and Bloom fanfic. People start to turn on Bloom because of who her real parents are. Now rate M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story. Not sure where this is going but I have always loved Palladium and think that he needs more love. Here you go.

Chapter One

Palladium stared at the downtrodden and sad red headed fairy as she sat looking out the window. It was a Friday and five minutes to school was out for the Summer. Bloom had started to do her teacher training as she was already strong enough and knew enough to teach potions alongside Palladium and advanced fighting skills with Avalon; and Palladium could not be any prouder for his earth raised student. His heart ached at the sadness her eyes held, and he couldn't blame her. She had rung her earth parents up and they had told her to not come home. Griselda had found her crying, and in complete distress, and her mother instincts kicked in as she had wrapped her arms around her as the normally cool and strong girl had fell apart. This had caused a downwards spiral, and although she would be staying with the Professors as they had offered her a room within the teacher's quarters at Alfea they were helpless to watch as one by one her friends turned from her. The Winx were now down to four, and Bloom was tormented as her heritage was finally revealed. Griffin was her Mother as was Faragonda and this caused all the students to instantly dislike her for who her Mother was. The last few weeks had been hard on the red head, and although she had been left by her old friends she had found new ones in Palladium and the others; and was forming a strong relationship with her Mother and 'Pappa' as Bloom had started to call her. Palladium had fallen rapidly in love with the red head. He sighed and dismissed the class early. As usual now Bloom was the last in the room and came around the desk, perching on top and facing the elf. He knew that these feelings that he was having for the fire fairy would not go away due to elves only being able to love once, and love her he did. However he was unsure on how to act on this, and whether or not she could return his feelings. Faragonda urged him to tell her, hoping that it would bring her loving daughter happiness. That was however after she had threatened to murder him if he ever hurt her.

"What are you thinking about?" Bloom asked softly, tilting her head to the side innocently. This however was deceiving, he knew she was far from innocent.  
"I was thinking about a talk your mother and I had a few days ago." He answered not giving any more information. Should he tell her? Would she accept his feelings? Or would she hate him? These were questions that he knew he would only receive answers to if he was honest with her. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for her best friend to continue. He sighed and plunged in, resolving that it was for the best to know one way or the other.  
"I've fallen in love with you." He said straight to the point. "I love your sense of humour, your strength and your capacity to love and forgive. I love how you are slightly insane, and I just love you in general. I hope you can come to return my feelings, but I will understand if you don't." Palladium poured his feelings out, becoming more nervous. He stopped seeing Bloom grin at him and was slightly surprised as Bloom plonked herself into her lap. She considered telling him, but decided that it would be much easier to show him, it would also get the point across better. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him gently and softly, the reply from Palladium was instant. The two were so wrapped up that they didn't notice Du Four walk into the classroom and stop smiling, she cleared her throat, causing the two to jump and laughed.  
"Just wait until her Papa finds out Palladium." The elf drained of colour, terrified of what was to come, Bloom giggled, sliding off his lap, pulling him up.  
"Come on, I'm hungry." The two chuckled at the young red head. She was always hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows. I'm very grateful. I hope you like this chapter.

Elven Love Chapter Two.

The Students gapped as Bloom walked in with Palladium. This wasn't unusual in itself, however the fact that they were holding hands was very new, but not entirely unexpected. It was no secret that when Bloom was a student she was his favourite, and that now they were best friends. There were plenty of wolf whistles and catcalls from the students. And allot of them were jealous of Palladium, as Bloom was the hottest teacher, surpassing Avalon by a long way, one of the Students, a friend of Tecna's had even created a survey to prove this. They drooled a little as Bloom gave a heart-warming grin, kissing Palladium right in front of them, causing cheers from the student body.

As Bloom sat down in between Faragonda and Du Four the two women squeezed her hands.  
"I'm glad to see that you're happy Bloom." The elderly woman to spoke to her Daughter, truly glad for the red head, but mentally making a note to herself, she would have t have a small quite word with Palladium. And she was sure that the whole family barring Bloom would be there, she shook her head in amusement, she had successfully wrapped them all around her little finger.  
"Thanks Mama, me to. I trust him, and I care for him allot." Bloom put some salad onto her plate, reaching for the salad cream, and placing some on the side of her pate, feeling hundreds of eyes starring right at her, most wondering if they still had a chance. Whispers blanketed the room as the students ate happily, speculating just how the two had gotten together.

By the end of the day news had reached Cloud Tower and Griffin found it amusing how her daughter had apparently had sex with the elf on his desk. She knew full well that she hadn't done that, but didn't stop the rumours flying around, going so far to make worse up, Elditrude and Zarathustra joining in and enjoying themselves immensely. Bloom knew that they would, and when she heard the rumours that was going around at the evening meal she had no doubt at all about their origin. Bloom decided that after the meal was over she would have to enact some of them out, liking the creativity that the witches had come up with, and knowing that id they knew that she had actually done them they would be out for Palladium's blood which would be a funny sight to see, not that she would let them really harm him.

After dinner had finished she had dragged Palladium out of the dining hall, rather publicly, and did in fact re-enact the rumours, making Palladium blush, but happily comply. The next day just before night fell Bloom heard a commotion in the living room.  
"PALLADIUM! What do you think you have been doing with my daughter." An enraged Griffin spoke protectively as Zarathustra, Elditrude and Du Four sat on the couch together watching in amusement at the show in front of them. Bloom decided to join them.  
"Hey squirt! How's it going? Been hearing lot's of stuff about you lately." Zarathustra grinned.  
"Yeah, I can imagine, but you also made a fair bit of it to 'Thustra." The two witches cackled at the fairy. Yep. Definitely took after her Father.  
Bloom watched as Palladium, now usually confident and casual became nervous and awkward. She laughed as he took off through the door running down the stairs as Griffin chased after him, hurling spell after spell his way. She hoped that she would spend the rest of her life with these people. Her family, she thought as she went to rescue her boyfriend from her Pappa.

Hey, thank you for reading. I hoped you liked this short little story. I'm sorry about the small problem with the paragraphs on the first chapter. It should be rectified. I hope you liked it. Thank's for reading and please check out my other stories!


	3. Chapter 3

Elven Love Chapter Three

Palladium and Bloom sat curled up on the seat early Sunday Morning, the rest of the family still in bed. All of a sudden an ear piercing scream shattered the peace, causing Palladium to jump. Bloom sat there grinning evilly. The elf looked at his mate in slight confusion momentarily before cottoning on and sitting back down. He knew Bloom was behind the screams, and he could only assume it was Miss Stella making the noise. The Professors from the three schools ran out of the Alfea dorm rooms, causing Bloom to cackle, them looking at her in astonishment. Normally she would have been reayd to hunt down whoever had made one of the students scream, unless…  
"What did you do?" Faragonda asked her daughter in amusement, coming to sit on the sofa facing her, her wife joining her. Du Four magicked tea up for them all, sitting beside the red head, Wiz Giz joining her. The others sat around the young couple, eager to know what Bloom had done to the sun fairy.  
"Lets put it this way. She currently has no eyebrows or hair." Bloom grinned manically, bringing up her memories for the family to see.

_Quietly Bloom opened the door to the Winx girls dorm. She stepped over to Stella's room, slinking towards her as she took a small vile from her pocket uncorking it. Stepping up to the bed Bloom placed a deep sleep spell on the yellow haired girl before pouring the vial onto said girl's hair.  
"Let's see if you shine so bright without your 'stunning good looks' now Stella." Impishly the girl watched as the potion started to dissolve the girl's hair. "__Huh, might__as well throw in the eyebrows." __Gently she rubbed more of the potion on satisfied with her work. Quietly she transported herself back to her and Palladium's room slipping back in beside her mate, happy in the knowledge she would be hearing screams sometime in the morning. _

The family chuckled at this, knowing full well the red head's dislike of the now bald fairy. They should have punished her as she was now a teaching aid, however they disliked her…. And It wouldn't hurt to turn a blind eye to the Solarian stuck up Princesss.

They went down to breakfast early in hopes of catching a good glimpse of the comical sight. They were rewarded as Stella sat fuming and humiliated complaining, how someone had obviously been so jealous because she was so beautiful that they had to do this to make themselves look good.  
The Professors listened to this, snorting in amusement.  
"Bloom or Du Four could easily beat her in a beauty contest for Alfea." Grizelda smirked, thinking to herself how unattractive the bald haired girl's personality was. _It put' you off straight away, no one cares about the way she looks. Although I suppose she will need that to help her find a king. _  
"Hey that's a pretty good idea!" The family looked at her in surprise, knowing her dislike for beauty contests. "No listen to me a sec, if we do it while Stella is like this then she has no hope of winning, can you imagine how much this will irritate her!?" Bloom spoke quietly, making the others grin.

Faragonda stood up, clapping her hands to garner the students attention.  
"Young ladies! There is a unique opportunity that is unfolding this week. There will be a beauty contest that will be held starting tomorrow morning. Anyone who wishes to enter please come and see me in the morning. Over the course of the week you're peers will vote for who they want to win, and on Saturday the winner will be announced." Faragonda sat down and whispering between the students broke out as Stella looked angry at not having her normal beautiful hair to be able to enter the competition. _Next time she may just think twice about calling Bloom ugly. _Palladium smiled, hugging his mate to his side. Bloom grinned up at him, placing a soft kiss to his cheek. Griselda and Avalon grinned at the two, making the elf blush.

After breakfast Bloom made her way to the potions classroom with Avalon and Palladium, helping them make a series of healing potions for Ophelia. The three sat discussing the students and the upcoming event that was sure to preoccupy the students minds at Alfea for the week.  
"I guess I feel a bit bad for her….. Then again, maybe not." Bloom grinned at the two men, causing them to laugh. Avalon smiled at the two, grateful to have their friendship. He sighed as he watched the two interact. He felt Longing? Now where did that come from?

Okay, so this isn't very long, but I have sort of juggled things a bit in the first two chapters. There's only a couple of minor changes simply because it helped the story flow better, and there was a couple of little mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows. Hope you liked it.


End file.
